Evil has finally won
by Brair Charming
Summary: In every light, there's a shadow. In every shadow, there's a evil and in every evil, there's well, evil. But what if the evil took over the shadow and the shadow took over the light. In the magic realm, evil has finally won. Six wise girls retreated to a realm. These girls call themselves...The WINX!
1. Chapter 1

In every light, there's an shadow. In every shadow, there's an evil. In every evil there's, well, evil. But whwat happens when the evil takes over the shadow and the shadow takes over the light? In the magic world, evil has finally won. Six wise girls retreated to a unknown realm. These girls call themselves... The WINX!


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodbye Alfea**

Screams and cries for help could be heard from miles away. Today was the day the universe would fall into the hands of the evil wizard, Valtor. _Maybe._

"Valtor! Give up now!" commanded.

Valtor laughed in his evil way."And why should I, Grandmother? Can't you see? I'm getting my reward for begin locked up in Omega for 18 years. 18 _years_" He said.

"TORNADO!" Shouted a fairy.

"Wind blaster" Valtor hit the fairy.

"Nataila!" shouted before created a powerful sheild that blocked Valtor's attack.

"ANIMALS! ATTACK!" Roxy screamed and all at once, animals in all sizes and shapes attacked Valtor.

"I am Valtor, wizard of the dragon fire and I command you to obey me. Betray your friend Roxy and come join my army. Victory will be ours!" Valtor said as his mark appeared on each animal.

**Winx**

"MUSA!" Aishia screamed. One of Valtor's minons had attacked Aishia and she was terrified.

"Petal attack!" Flora said.

"Sonic blast!" Musa said. The Winx were by far the most powerful fairies in history and still, they cannot defeat Valtor without the help of their friend, Bloom. She alone can defeat Valtor. But Bloom had been captured and at this moment, she can be anywhere in the universe.

"Ugg! We can't defeat them!" Stella exclaimed.

"I know! There is a large chance Valtor will win!" Tecna said. Then in a small voice said she said, "Valtor _will_ win"

The Winx gasped. Tecna, even after years of guesses and unsure answers, she had not been wrong. Yet nobody is perfect.

"I suggest we retreat, go find Bloom, and take down Valtor ourselves." Flora said.

"I agree" said Tecna. "It's for the best"

"GIRLS!" Roxy shrieked. "V-Valtor spelled my animals!"

"Your fairy dust will work" Stella said. Roxy flew away quickly to rescue her friendly forest friends.

Musa closed her eyes and mumbled something. A sea of swirls appered and formed a portal. Portal to a safe unknown destination. As each winx stepped in, they looked back at Alfea, thought of all the memories they had there, and promised they would return to rebuild the school that held their years of happiness, memories and more.

"Goodbye Alfea" Stella mumbled as tears came to her usual happy eyes. She stepped in the portal.

"We will return" Tecna said as tears formed. Tecna kept her eyes wide open, refusing to cry.

"Alfea, I will defeat Valtor for you. I promise" Aishia said taking a last glace at Alfea, only to see a tower fall.

"You have done nothing to deserve this, yet you have to suffer from destruction. I'm sorry I failed. I really am. Thank you for all those years of-of everything. Goodbye Alfea" Musa said making sure her tears did not fall but either way, a drop fell and landed on the Alfea grounds

"I never thought this would happen. I tried to defend you, but failed. I will return. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, plants. I would've but couldn't. Goodbye Alfea." As soon as Flora said that, a waterfall came to those emerald green eyes. Flora let them fall freely, knowing there was nothing she could do. Flora stepped in as the portal closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peacelovefairy: Thank you so much for reviewing! Think you should start a story? Everyone will LOVE you. (If it's a Bloom Sky story cuz everyone loves that couple for some reason. I like all couples. What about you?) I just LOVE your name for some reason. Peacelovefairy... Hmm. I might change my name to something as good as yours.**

**cybercorpsesnake: Surprised I remembered all that! Your name is super long. Thank you for reviewing and it needs more of?**

**Operation Save Bloom from Valtor!**

Tecna was right. Alfea was lost the battle. The battle for the universe. Every single witch, wizard, fairy, teacher and hero that fought in the battle was trapped in the ruins of Alfea collage. Everyone except the Winx.

"Where are we?" Asked Aishia.

"Looks like a forest to me" Said Musa looking around.

"Who's there? SHOW YOURSELVES!" Ordered a voice.

"Valtor!" Flora said looking around, scared.

Stella opened her mouth to yell but Aishia quickly covered her mouth. Tecna jumped into a bush and motioned the others to follow. Just as Valtor appeared.

"Don't try to hide, fairies. I know you escaped. I have Bloom right here. Show yourselves or your preicous friend will die. She can't speak right now. It's now or never." Valtor said.

'We don't know if he has Bloom!' Tecna typed on her laptop and showed it to her friends, not risking a chance for Valtor to find them.

"I'm waiting..." Valtor said getting more impatient by the second.

Flora took the laptop and typed 'If we wait here, not making a sound, maybe Valtor would just think no one was ever here'

Stella, Musa, and Aishia nodded. Tecna looked unsure. She took the laptop and typed 'I agree but, what about Bloom? Her life is at risk and we're the only ones who can do something'

'Got any better ideas' Typed Musa.

'Yes. Aishia, throw this ball like camera over the bush. Not too far' Tecna typed while handing Aishia the camera. Aishia thew the camera over the bush and a image of Valtor appeared on the screen.

'Just as I thought. Bloom isn't with him. Well, not right now' Tecna typed.

'I go for Flora's plan' Musa typed as Aishia, Stella and Tecna nodded their heads approvingly.

"Alright! Bloom's death will be your fault!" Said Valtor. "But since I'm feeling a bit nice today, I will give you an extra 10 seconds. Starts... NOW! 10...9...8...7..." Valtor counted.

'I think Valtor captured Bloom and hid her somewhere!' Stella typed.

"6..."

'I think that too!' Flora typed.

"5...4...3...2...1. Oh, so you have no intrest of saving a friend that helped you, made you a Winx, and brought you so many adventures. This is your last chance" Valtor said.

Stella just wanted to jump out and give Valtor a piece of her mind, but Aishia and Musa were holding her back.

"So, I should just go back to Isis and kill Bloom?" Valtor thought aloud while thing that the Winx were someplace else. A ring of flames consumed Valtor and took him to Isis.

"So Bloom is in Isis" Tecna thought aloud.

"So we're going there too!" Declared Flora.

"Operation Save Bloom from Valtor is operating!" Cheered Stella. "I'm getting my best friend back!"

"We're getting our leader back. The best leader we can ever have!" Said Aishia as Musa agreed.

**Isis**

"Hello Valtor. Back already?" Asked Diaspro.

"Yes dear, I wasn't able to find the remaining Winx. I was sure they were in the Blackwood forest. They could be near the White rose petal waterfall." Valtor said.

"And where is that? The name sounds beautiful!" Diaspro said.

"In the Blackwood forest" Answered Valtor.

**Ohh! So Diaspro is back in the picture!** **Stayed tuned for more!**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Brair Charming**

**P.S. Tell me if there is a story you would like me to read and I would gladly read it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ash** and Dawn 4ever and ever: Thank you!**

**Peacelovefairy: Privite message me or something and I may be able to help and if I can I would love to read your stories.**

**Chapter 4 is finally here! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Peacelovefairy! Thank you for reviewing every chapter event though chapter one was a summery.**

**(Sorry for late updates)**

"Valtor!" Diaspro called.

"Hello my little flame" Valtor said. Valtor had only partnered up with Diaspro because he needed her. Valtor was using Diaspro. In times, small tasks would be handled by Diaspro while he rested.

"Are there any tasks I can handle?" Diaspro asked. Diaspro and Valtor had made a deal. Diaspro would get a share of a powerful power. It was a lie of course, but to Diaspro, it was like a dream come true. She planned on getting revenge on Bloom. Little did she know, Valtor planned on abandoning her once his goal was completed.

"Hmm" Valtor thought. He could send her to the Blackwood forest to get the last white rose petal. If he went himself, he would never get past security. But Diaspro on the other hand, could act like a visitor and once she was within reach, she would steal the petal. It was worth a shot. "There is one small thing..."

"And that is...?" Diaspo asked eager to get started.

"In the Blackwood forest, there is a musum of natural history and artifacts." Valltor started. "It is near the White Rose waterfall. Within its walls, hold a powerful power and that is held inside a single petal. The last of the White rose petals. I need you to steal it and give it to me." Valtor said.

"Gladly, my Valtor" Diaspro said. Valtor wanted to puke but controlled himself.

"Good luck, dear!" Valtor called as Diaspro left Cloudtower.

**Valtor's P.O.V (Point of Veiw)**

_"Should I wait for Diaspro? Should I visit Bloom? Should I torture Bloom more?"_ I thought. _"I shall visit my prisoner"_

**Bloom's jail cell**

"Hello Bloom" I said as I watched her stuggle.

"Valtor" She said though gritted teeth. I opened the door and blasted her with a triple fireball attack. Bloom screamed, but lucky for her, the chains around her wrist and ankle broke and she quickly teleported herself to who know where? All Bloom knew was that she wanted to escape. More than anything and her time had come.

I roared_ "Why had I been so stupid?" _I thought.

白日爱人插入明 壹澳门热爱联络员奥博调和！：（


	5. Chapter 5

**whthefuck: Don't know how that got there. I don't know if it is chinese.**

**lol: Look at the reply above yours.**

**bloombloom24: Season 3 is also my fav! Enchantix in my opinion, is the best!.**

**Peacelovefairy: I cannot believe you are still reviewing on this! Sometimes, people just read and don't bother ro review.**

**TO ALL READERS: **

**I know i'm not updating but I will. Once I find the time. **

**Don't need to review cuz its not even a chap,**

**Briar Charming.**

**P.S. I suggest you read some of MusicMelody'Tude's fanfics. They are great! In my opinion.**


End file.
